The Adventures of Becky and Grape Juice Boy
by Vampirefreak4life
Summary: Um...I don't know how to summarize this well. Basically, it's like Twilight with GJB and becky, a vampire who drinks grape juice instead of blood. It's a comedy. Inspired by Tigereyegirl123.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This story was inspired by Tigereyegirl123. If it wasn't for her I would have never written this. Thanks for the inspiration. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Twilight. **

* * *

I opened my eyes, all the pain gone. I felt strong now and my throat was sore. At least this wasn't as bad as the pain before. I shuddered as I remembered the pain.

_Flashback Start_

_I was walking with my friend, Ale, to my house. She then lead me to the forest, away from my house. I noticed that her eyes were black today. _

_She lead me deep into the forest and then stopped. "Ale? What are we doing here-" I screamed as unbearable pain went through my body. I looked at Ale and saw that she was biting my hand. She then stopped, her face looked like she had tasted something disgusting. She took a few steps away and leaned on a tree._

_I fell to the ground, and tried not to think about the pain. _

_Flashback End_

I looked at the tree where I had last seen Ale, and noticed that she was still standing there. "Ale!" I shouted, but I stopped, amazed at how beautiful my voice sounded. I gasped. Ale grinned at me. "So, Becky. Let's go hunting. I know there's a small town nearby…" she trailed off. I stared at her. "Ale? What do you mean by hunting?" I asked.

"you're a vampire, Becky!" Ale shouted happily. My mouth dropped open. I should've known! The dry throat feeling and the absolutely unbearable pain for three days. "but, how come I don't want to hunt humans?" I asked. Ale looked at me confused. "I want to drink grape juice," I said.

"You're a failure! I made a failure vampire…" Ale whispered. She ran away. I knew I could've gone after her, but I didn't want to. I sat down and wished I was able to sleep. To forget everything that happened for a moment. I stood up and decided to go make a family. I walked away and promised myself I would never ever be like Ale. I would not make them vampires because I was hungry and I wouldn't just walk away on them.

That happened 10 years ago. My name is becky and I'm a sophomore in high school for my third or fourth time. I'm not really sure. I'm a failure vampire. I don't drink the blood of humans or animals. I drink grape juice ((lol)), but my family drinks animal blood.

My family is made up of six vampires. Delilah, Ella, Hayden, and me play children roles. Carter and Brooklyn play the role as the parents. They are married and Brooklyn had a little girl named Jade. She is twelve now, and she is living with her grandparents, since Carter and Brooklyn are "dead."

Delilah plays the role as a 15 year old girl with dark brown wavy hair that goes down to her waist. She is shy, but at home she isn't shy at all. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she's all around the house with Ella. Her parents died and she was living in an orphanage. She was depressed, when I found her and I decided that both Delilah and I could use company. So, I turned her into a vampire. Her talent is to make you think something looks different than how it really does. She is 9 years old in vampire years and in human years she's 24 years old.

Ella plays the role as a 16 year old girl with short red hair. She is short for her age, and she is a fun vampire to be with. She always wants to do something crazy or fun. She wants to talk to every human in our school, but of course we don't let her, or else she might be tempted to bite them. She and Hayden are married. Ella was already a vampire, and then I found her. She liked the way Delilah and I lived and decided to join us. She is 15 years old in vampire years. In human years she is 31 years old.

Hayden plays the role as a 16 year old boy with black hair that's always neatly in place. He is tall and calm. He always does crazy things with Ella, because if he doesn't, she'll get mad and she'll attack everyone in sight. He was a normal teen, at home doing nothing exciting. Ella saw him and fell in love. Talk about love at first sight. He saw her in his backyard and went out and then she just attacked him. I guess his blood tasted good to her. We pulled Ella off and calmed her down. He is 9 years old in vampire years and 25 years old in human years.

Carter and Brooklyn were 28 years old and happily married. They had a four year old daughter named Jade. Someone robbed their house one day and Carter and Brooklyn tried to stop the person, but they got themselves almost killed. Luckily, I was nearby and I saved them. I took the sleeping Jade away from her parents and left her outside her grandparents house. Carter and Brooklyn go every night to Jade when she's sleeping and watch her to make sure nothing happens to her. Jade is twelve years old now. Carter and Brooklyn are 8 years old in vampire years and in human years they are 36 years old.

I was playing the role as a 15 year old. I had short, dark brown hair and violet eyes. I used to have bright green eyes, but, obviously, since I was a vampire now, I had violet eyes. I drank grape juice. That's why they were violet. Everyone else in my family had golden eyes. My best friend was Ale. She was a junior. Or so I thought. She had worn dark brown contacts, to hide the vivid red her eyes really were. I loved my family so much we had been together for so long. Some for 9 years and others 8 years. We loved each other and joked around a lot. Even though I was the strangest vampire ever, my family still loved me. My human birthday was coming up soon. I was turning 11 vampire years old and 26 human years old.

Little did I know that my birthday would be the worst birthday ever in my entire existence. I would meet… ((drum roll)) Grape Juice Boy. ((He, he, he ))


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Twilight.**

* * *

I got in my car, after drinking a whole bottle of grape juice, which was a purple smart car. I had just gotten it on the weekend and I hadn't used it yet. I got in the drivers seat and waited for everyone to get out of the house. Ella was crouching down by the window when I looked out the window. I rolled down the window.

"I have a question, Becky. How are all four of us going to fit in that car?" Ella asked. I looked behind me and saw room for only one person in the back. "someone's going to have to ride on the roof," I said. "OH! I volunteer to be that person!" Ella shouted. "you didn't have to shout. I could've heard you if you whispered," I said, covering my ears.

Delilah got in the passenger seat and Hayden managed to get in the back seat. Ella jumped up on top of the car and sat with her legs sticking into the car through the windows. She had her arms up in the air as we sped quickly down the road to the school. As we got closer to the school, I popped my head out the window. "Ella, you're going to have to get down." "NO! I'm having fun!" she complained.

People were staring at us as we parked. Ella jumped off the car and crouched by my door. "Becky! That was awesome! You have to try it sometime! I think I wanna get one of those cars! Then Hayden can drive me around while I'm on the roof!" Ella said. "Ella. Why would you be on the roof if there was room in the car?" I asked. She stomped her foot. "Becky! You're so mean!" she said. She then smiled and waved to me as she skipped to her class. Hayden walked quickly ((well, he walked slowly for a vampire, but walked quickly for a human)) after Ella.

I sighed. "Delilah?" I asked. "yes?" "Maybe we should get her a smart car. Maybe she won't go on the roof of mine then." Delilah laughed. I smiled. I loved her laugh. It was like bells ringing softly. We walked to class and I sighed as the teacher announced that we were going to read a book I had already read so much I had memorized it. I glanced at Delilah and saw she had the same reaction as me.

I was day dreaming during that class, so I was surprised when the bell rang. I jumped in my seat and Delilah snickered. I glared at her. "So… what did you think of today's class?" Delilah asked. "You were paying attention?" I asked her. "no. I was wondering if you were. But, I should've known better," she said, grinning. I grinned back at her. "wait a sec. I have to do something. I'll meet you at Spanish class." "okay."

I walked over to the teacher and waited for him to notice me. of course, he hadn't noticed me since I was so quiet and so when he looked up he jumped back. "oh! Sorry, Becky. You scared me. did you want something?" he asked. "yes," I said in my most persuasive voice. "I was wondering. Delilah and I have read that book so many times that we've memorized it. Could we not read it?" i looked up at him with big eyes. I was sure he was thinking I had contacts. Nobody had violet eyes. Not even vampires.

"Uh…um. What did you want again?" he asked. "that Delilah and I not have to read the book." "I'm sorry, but everyone has to read it." I walked away swiftly. Why didn't he get persuaded? I had done it before. I got to the Spanish class room and sat down in my seat loudly. "what's wrong?" Delilah asked. "he didn't listen to me. I tried to persuade the teacher into letting me and you not read the book, but it didn't work." "Send Ella."

Right. I forgot about Ella. She could make people do whatever she wanted. She didn't use it for bad, though. Her being all bubbly and happy she would never use it for bad. Except when we were at home and she wanted us to do something stupid. "and then send you with her so you can make him think it's me instead of Ella," I said. "exactly." "I love you, Delilah." "I know." She laughed. The rest of Spanish class we whispered in the back corner talking about our plan. Of course, since this was Spanish class, we spoke in Spanish only.

It was lunch then, and so we went in the line and bought food that was useless to us. Except for the grape juice. My eyes were a light shade of violet, but I bought some anyways. Ella sighed. "Becky, you don't need grape juice." "so? You don't need that food." Ella looked angry. I sat down at out table, picking the corner spot today so that I was away from Ella. That's when I smelled some grape juice. But this grape juice was sweeter smelling. It smelled so delicious, and I was instantly thirsty. Ella gasped. "Becky! You're eyes just turned black! Don't tell me a human appeals to you," Ella whispered.

I shook my head to clear my mind and turned my head slightly to look around the cafeteria. I needed that grape juice. I got up and walked around that cafeteria to get to the garbage can. I stopped once I got to it. One because I had gotten to the garbage can and two because the scent was right next to me. I turned my head slowly to look next to me. there was a boy sitting there. I was confused. He reminded me of someone I used to knew but I didn't know this boy. I leaned closer to him, looking at his neck that was so exposed. I stopped and I quickly dumped the food and ran as fast as I could back to my table.

I wanted air badly, but I didn't allow myself to breathe. Hayden, Ella, and Delilah stared at me in shock. "Becky? Are you alright?" Ella asked. I shook my head. "I need to leave," I whispered as I walked at a human pace out of the cafeteria. I sat outside, at a bench going through a list of people I knew. I was staring at my hand when I realized something. I was sparkling. But, it was supposed to be rainy today. I turned around and saw the sun peeking out of a cloud.

Delilah was at my side in an instant. "we have to go home. The sun's out." I shook my head and grabbed her hand. I pulled her with me to the lockers. I grabbed a tights for Delilah, Ella, and me and sweaters too. I shoved two sweaters into Delilah's hands and gave her two tights too. I went to the bathroom to change. I came out and saw Ella and Delilah coming towards the bathroom. "you alrgiht, Becky?" Ella asked. I shook my head. "i-I don't know what happened. I just, felt like killing him there. He smelled like grape juice. I don't know why."

Ella burst out laughing. "grape juice? He smelled like grape juice?" Ella said between bursts of giggles. I glared at her and slapped her hard. She stopped laughing and rubbed her arm. She skipped away to the bathrooms. I walked to biology class and sat down at my table. No one sat next to me and boy was I glad today. I took out a book and started reading.

I looked up as the door opened and I wanted to leave right that second.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**I don't know what to write for an author note. Please review, thanks for reading! **

* * *

I hissed as I watched the boy walk into the class room. I snapped my pen in half and ink splattered everywhere. I looked down and quickly wiped it up with the edge of my shirt. It was a good thing I had a sweater. But Ella would kill me. this shirt was new. I took in a deep breath and felt the pain. I wanted him. He smelled so good. I shook my head and went back to thinking of the people I knew. That's when the teacher cleared his throat, getting the class's attention.

I looked up and noticed that he was introducing grape juice boy to the class. "Class, this is Gavin Boluntero. Today is his first day here." I looked around the room, wondering wear he would sit. When I looked around the class room I realized there were no empty seats. Then, I looked next to me. oh no. not good. Grape juice boy was going to sit next to me. me, a failure vampire who drinks grape juice and I guess the blood of people who smells like grape juice.

I glared at him as he sat down next to me. I scooted my chair as far as I could away from him. I stared at him for another moment. Maybe…just maybe, I could get away with just one time. It wouldn't kill me. I mean, Ella killed people and she's this annoyingly cute little vampire. That's when I realized why he seemed familiar. His mother used to be my best friend. Alexi Boluntero. I was about to gasp, when I realized that would let out all my air, and if I planned on not killing him, I would need that air.

I survived the rest of the class, but barely. I had to answer two questions, so by the end of the class I had no more air left. I ran, as fast as I could, out of the class room once the bell rang. I took a deep breath, letting the air go through my lungs. I walked to my next class, which was social studies. I was doodling the whole class, wondering what I would do. I couldn't be with him. I would end up killing him. I would have to leave.

I was walking towards the car when a car caught my eye. I saw the familiar face of a certain dark brown haired girl. Well, woman now. Alexi was there, waiting to pick up grape juice boy. I guess he didn't get a car yet. I sighed as my friend didn't notice me. it started pouring then. "just my luck," I mumbled. "What's just your luck?" "AH! Don't do that to me, Ella!" I shouted. She frowned. "you look unhappy. You're supposed to be happy! Today is your 11th and 26th birthday!" she said. I glared at her.

When I got to the car, Delilah and Hayden were there, waiting. I got in the driver's seat and buckled in. that's when I heard someone tap on my window. I rolled the window down and stuck my head out. "Yes, Ella?" I asked. "It's raining. I don't want to get my clothes wet." I stepped out of the car and grabbed her. I put her in top of the car, and in a second I was driving away. I made sure to drive through a huge puddle. Water splashed on top of the car, but something I wasn't expecting happened. I lost control of the car, and it went spinning everywhere. I could here Ella screaming as she clung to the top of the car.

I let go of the wheel and covered my eyes as we headed towards a wall. "don't let go of the wheel!" Delilah shouted. I grabbed the wheel and spinned it around and around, but nothing happened. Then, we crashed into the wall and the car stopped. Ella was clinging to the car, her clothes soaked and she looked terrified. She jumped off and pulled the door open. "you could've killed us! You could've killed us!" she shouted, shaking me. "I'm sorry!"

I pulled away from her and I ran away from everything. My family, that boy, my whole life. That stupid little boy had ruined my life.

I ran for what seemed like forever. It was getting late, so I decided to stop in a small town in Canada. I went hid my backpack in a bush in the forest. I took off the cream sweater and the tights and walked around the town, hoping someone would appeal to me. I was walking for two hours, when someone's blood made my mouth water. It smelled so sweet and delicious. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't resist any longer.

I walked over to the man that was there, pulling up my long skirt so it looked shorter. "Hello," I said. The man looked at me, and his eyes widened in shock. "I think I'm lost. Can you help me find my house?" I asked. "Uh…sure. What's the address?" I stopped for a moment, and said a random street number that was close to the forest. He guided me towards the street. Once we were on the street, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the forest. "I'm sorry. I've never done this. I've always been good, but I can't resist it," I whispered into his ear. I bit him letting his sweet tasting blood fill my mouth.

I sighed with happiness, dropping the man to the floor. I found a business card in his jacket and I called the house number saying that I had found something of theirs and needed their address. I took the man to the house and left him there in front of the house. At least they would get to know what happened to him.

I stayed in Canada for a week, refusing to answer my cell phone which was non-stop ringing. Finally, it was a sunny Saturday in Canada, and I stayed in the forest. I answered the cell phone hoping they would stop calling after this. "hello?" I said. "Becky! Why haven't you answered?" Ella asked. "where did you go? Will you come back? We miss you. Please come back. Is about the boy? Just drink a lot of grape juice. Bring it with you to class. Please come back!" "fine." "YES! Thank you so much Becky! If you want I'll go get you. I got a lime green smart car! It's so cute!" Ella said. "Don't worry. I'll just run. I got to somewhere in Canada in 2 hours so I'll be back around then." "but you'll get tired-" "bye." I hung up.

I sighed. I ran to the edge of the forest to check if the sun was still shining. It was, so I was going to have to where the sweater and tights. I pulled on the tights and put the sweater on quickly and started running back to Washington. While I was running, I was thinking about grape juice boy. I shook my head. Maybe I should be nicer to him. I felt really bad that I glared. For all he knew, I was just some random girl who doesn't even know him and hates him already! But, that was just my excuse. There was something else. Something I couldn't explain.

I ran into something. That was something I never did. I looked down and gasped. It was…grape juice boy. He was here, in front of me. and then I felt 2 things. I felt the unbearable, uncontrollable thirst and pain. Pain that I had ran into him, me a vampire who was rock hard, and that I had knocked him to the ground. "sorry," I whispered, as I ran away. I could feel his eyes, watching me as I ran at a human pace away from him. Away from the boy I wanted to drink and the boy I loved.


End file.
